cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Destroy Prototype Facility
is the 16th GDI mission (10th main line mission) in the Tiberian Sun campaign. It takes place in southeastern Europe during the Second Tiberium War. EVA briefing One of two possible locations of the prototype manufacturing facility. Use the mutants to locate the position of the production facility. The mutants must remain undetected. If Nod suspects enemy forces in the area, they will cloak the facility and deploy troops to destroy them. If the mutants can hide from the Nod troops for a short period, the base will assume the area is clear and uncloak. Once we record the location of the base. GDI Dropships will arrive with reinforcements. *Objective One: Using mutants you must locate the Prototype Manufacturing Facility. *Objective Two: Once the facility is located reinforcements will be sent in to help construct a base. You are to destroy the Manufacturing Facility at this time. Background After the destruction of the chemical missile plant, Tratos confessed to McNeil that he helped Kane translate the Tacitus, giving Kane the knowledge how to transform the Earth with Tiberium. McNeil tries to tell General Solomon of Kane's plan, but having been surprised by Nod's prototype Banshees during GDI's attack on the plant, Solomon ordered the complete destruction of the prototype facility first. EVA pinpointed two possible locations and noted that Nod is using stealth generators to cloak the facility. Despite McNeil's warning, Umagon volunteers to lead the mutants to scout the facility. Stage comparison & analysis Similarities In both locations, the mission starts with full mutant commando trio and a few mutant basic infantries. The first goal is to get to proximity to the prototype facility (main helipad cluster). After that, the mission enters a conventional base building stage. Total annihilation of all Nod forces is the ultimate goal. GDI player will have no access to Tech Center, so main assault force is capped at mid-tier units like Titans and MLRS. Croatia Stage The team starts from the top-left corner. Heading south, they will find a banshee targeting range, in which 6 derelict Mammoth Mk Is are used for target practice. It is possible to steal one with Hijacker, but all these tanks are in very bad shape and irrepairable. The target base is located in the center right of the map. Once located, GDI reinforcements will arrive, including a MCV and one single Mammoth Mk. II. Even with such a powerful assault force, it is still challenging to attack head-on as Nod employs multiple Artilleries, to which the GDI commander has no units to effectively counter. A well-positioned GDI base may cover the Nod base within range of an EMP cannon, making the mission easier. For the main conpound, Nod utilizes power-hungary, overlapping stealth generators to cloak its base. Because of this, even the loss of one generator cluster could lead to a base blackout. Also, Nod economy is not particularly strong, as Nod harvesters need to climb up and down a plateau every time to reach their main Tiberium mine. Hungary Stage The team starts from the bottom-right and the target base is on the bottom-left. A long, around-the-map detour must be taken to complete the scout mission. Another disadvantage is there will be no Mammoth Mk. II supplied. Good news are, resources are abundant, and Nod do not utilize as many artilleries as in Croatia, making the final assault less painful. Aftermath It appeared EVA's intelligence was correct. It can be assumed that destroying either of these facilities is enough to hamper the mass production and further refinements of Banshees. Still, some survived examples or blueprints made their way to the Nod stronghold in Cairo, as these intimidating fighters were seen again during the assault on Kane's pyramid. However, limited by their numbers, these new fighters were not enough to make any significant impact over the remaining course of the war. Despite their successful operation, Umagon was captured by Nod shortly after, persumably in the purge after the sabotage. Ghost Stalker managed to escape, and reached McNeil for help. Much later, during the Third Tiberium War, Lt. Kirce James mentioned a base in Croatia that was built during "the previous war", likely refering to the very GDI forward base established during this mission. Trivia *It is possible to train another mutant hijacker from a captured, fully upgraded Nod base. This makes the only instance in Tiberian Sun where the player can use two identical commando units in one mission. *EVA briefing and in-game floating texts both suggest that alerted Nod bases will decloak if mutants stay low for a while, but in reality this may never happen. *Based on EVA's briefing, the Hungarian alternative requires the mutants to '''locate '''the prototype facility only. Nevertheless, once entered, the game still asks for total annihilation. Gallery Introductory cutscene File:Destroy Prototype Facility01.jpg|McNeil joins Umagon in room where Tratos rests File:Destroy Prototype Facility02.jpg|Tratos unveiling Kane's plans to reshape the Earth File:Destroy Prototype Facility03.jpg|Tratos admits translating the Tacitus for Kane File:Destroy Prototype Facility04.jpg|Agitated Solomon giving orders File:Destroy Prototype Facility05.jpg| File:Destroy Prototype Facility06.jpg|Two possible locations of Nod Prototype Facility (nearly the same two missions) "Croatian" variant File:Destroy Prototype Facility07.jpg|Mission start; Umagon and Ghost Stalker with few mutants exit the tunnel after Banshees pass over File:Destroy Prototype Facility08.jpg|Mutants locate facility while it is decloaked File:Destroy Prototype Facility09.jpg|Reinforcements arrive with the powerful Mammoth Mk. II File:Destroy Prototype Facility10.jpg|GDI base under construction File:Destroy Prototype Facility11.jpg|GDI ground forces massing File:Destroy Prototype Facility12.jpg|Mobile Sensor Array revealing the cloaked Nod base File:Destroy Prototype Facility13.jpg|GDI attacking from behind on weak defences File:Destroy Prototype Facility14.jpg|When the power is down, another strike team arrives from the south File:Destroy Prototype Facility15.jpg|Mammoth Mk. II destroying the last power plants "Hungarian" variant Ending cutscene File:Destroy Prototype Facility16.jpg|View from the Mammoth's cockpit File:Destroy Prototype Facility17.jpg|Mammoth Mk. II File:Destroy Prototype Facility18.jpg|Nod Attack Buggy pilot trapped in the vehicle's husk... File:Destroy Prototype Facility19.jpg|...and is subsequently crushed under the Mammoth's foot. File:Destroy Prototype Facility20.jpg| Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_10|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Unstoppable|Mission accomplished cinematic References Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions